


Laphroaig neat with a Mountain Dew chaser

by ladyprydian



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, modern speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyprydian/pseuds/ladyprydian
Summary: Steve stifled a sigh, the weekly meeting about the advertisements for Stark Industries new clean energy designs ended three-quarters of an hour ago but Tony Stark was still in Steve’s office. Chattering away about graphic design and branching off into … well who knows how he ended up on the topic of car insurance but honestly, here they were.Note: Please do not redistribute my fanfiction on other archives or sites without my express permission. Thank you.





	Laphroaig neat with a Mountain Dew chaser

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Brooklyn Nine-Nine episode S2 E21, when Det. Dave Majors takes Jake Peralta to The Keychain a a private "speakeasy" bar.
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

Steve stifled a sigh, the weekly meeting about the advertisements for Stark Industries new clean energy designs ended three-quarters of an hour ago but Tony Stark was still in Steve’s office. Chattering away about graphic design and branching off into … well who knows how he ended up on the topic of car insurance but honestly, here they were. 

It was like this every time Tony came to a Stark Design - the advertising and graphic design branch of Stark Industries - meeting. He ends up following Steve back to his office and stayed there for at least two hours. 

But Steve wanted to leave tonight, and he wanted to leave soon.

“Mister Stark -“

“Tony, please I told you its Tony,” Tony said, barely pausing for breath.

“Tony, I’m…” Steve looked at him. As in really looked at him. Stark looked a little lost, a little sad, but also eager. Steve switched gears. “Look, I’m a member of this … well I guess it’s best described as a speakeasy. I can only bring one visitor at a time so, how about we finish this conversation over a drink?”

Tony’s eyes light up. “Really?” his mind whirring over a members only speakeasy. Steve could see all the questions forming in Tony’s mind. ‘Where was it? Who were the members? How did you become a member? Seriously Rogers a speakeasy? I knew you were an old man at heart but I didn’t think that old.’ All of those questions and more vying to be the first out of Tony’s mouth. Steve held up a hand.

“Just, go get your coat or something and I’ll meet you in the lobby in ten okay?” Steve said not even trying to hide the pleading in his voice.

“Right. Lobby. Ten,” Tony said and was off.

Steve took a deep breath then shut down his laptop and slid it into his bag. He shook his head and chuckled as he pulled his coat on and turned off the lights to his office, locking the door behind him as he went.

+++  
“Oh my god Roger’s, you’re gonna kill me in this alley, aren’t you?” Tony said as he trotted after Steve. “I’m gonna be like Bruce Wayne but it’s me killed in this alley not my parents after the Opera.”

“What? No. Nobody is killing anybody okay?” Steve said giving Tony an incredulous look. “We’re here.”

The Avenger, Steve had admitted to Tony that was the name of the bar, was a back alley hole in the wall deep in Brooklyn. The only thing that singled it out was a rusty blue door with a small stylized letter A by a sliding flap.

Tony had talked non-stop in Steve’s ear about anything and everything on the trip over from lower Manhattan. He’d offered his car but Steve nixed the idea saying that the train was easier, albeit longer, and that there would be nowhere Tony’s driver could park for any length of time.

“Look, just step back and don’t talk or anything. Just let me get us in,” Steve said.

Tony mimed zipping his lips but was practically vibrating with excitement.

Steve stepped forward then knocked on the door three times, waited a second, then knocked once again.

“Password?” A man with brown hair asked after he slid the small sliding flap to one side.

“Tractor,” Steve said.

The brown-haired man slid the flap closed again then opened the door.

“This is so cool,” Tony said beaming as he followed Steve in. The interior decor of Avenger can only be described as rich. Lighting was low keeping the atmosphere dim, no lights were on in the ceiling except behind the bar. Rather each table had a lamp. There was a blues band playing on a small stage. Dark lacquered tables surrounded by black, brown and burgundy leather sofas and armchairs. There were low backed banquettes and benches as well, all covered in the smooth, dark leather. The stools at the bar covered in bright red.

Tony took it all in, how it smelled of cedar and sandal woods without there being any source of either was beyond him. Conversations were low and intimate and the band was playing just loud enough to be appreciated.

“Tony,” Steve called out motioning Tony towards the bar.

“Oh wow, okay Rogers I take back everything, this place is amazing!” Tony said coming forward and hopping up on a bar stool.

“Yeah it’s a nice place to come for a drink and unwind,” Steve said as the bartender, a small woman with curling, flaming red hair, made her way down to them.

“I’ll have-“

“No no,” Steve said cutting Tony off. “No ordering. You wait for your drink. Natasha makes it for you and you love it,” Steve said.

The woman with the red hair, Natasha, gave Steve a small curl of a smile before turning back to the bottles behind her.

“But how-“

“Don’t worry about it. She just knows. Bruce as well,” Steve said indicating to the other bartender who was telling a waitress who was to receive which drink at a table.

“Gin and tonic,” Natasha said sliding a highball glass in front of Steve. “And a Laphroaig neat with a Mountain Dew chaser,” she said sliding the two tumblers in front of Tony with a smile before moving on to another patron.

“I… Just so you know that .. um,” Tony struggled.

Steve just smiled. He had to admit, it was rather fun to have _The Tony Stark_ on his back foot for so long. “Come on,” he said putting Tony out of his floundering misery. “Let’s grab a table.”

+++  
“So spill Rogers,” Tony said pointing his glass at Steve. “How do you, of all people, get into a place like this?”

Steve stretched one arm across the back of the banquet where they were sitting he’d taken off his coat and jacket and loosened his tie. Tony looked much the same. “It’s quite easy,” he said with a smile. “I’m part owner.”

Tony blinked at him. Setting down the glass of whiskey he was about to take a sip from.

“My friend Clint owns the building and manages the business. Natasha designed the interior, Bruce handles the bands. Thor, along with some of Scott’s friends, work in the kitchen. Scott does all the ordering and Bucky,” Steve said looking over and smiling at the brown-haired man who was manning the door. “Well, he likes to work security.”

Tony looked as well, just in time to see Bucky smile back at Steve before going back to the battered paperback he had in hand.

“But what do you do here?” Tony asked drawing Steve’s attention back from the pseudo-bouncer/security/door manager. 

“Nothing, sometimes I work the door when Bucky is helping out on bar but mainly, all I did was give some of the startup capital. All of us and a couple more friends pitched in with that. It was Clint’s idea to make it a member’s only thing. Members can bring one guest, but they can request a larger group in advance. The place is only open Friday and Saturday nights. Everybody who works here, works here as a second job.

“Clint thought it was funny to have a password at the door along with a secret knock. Every Wednesday the passwords and secret knocks go out in an email to members. If they come, they come.” 

“That is a ridiculously complicated and terrible business model. You should be ashamed, Rogers,” Tony said a grin breaking out across his face. 

“That’s Brooklyn for you,” Steve said. “Terrible, amazing, hipster, overcomplicated, and shouldn’t work!” They both began to laugh. “And you’re desperate to be a part of it, aren’t you?” Steve asked. 

“Oh my god, yes!” Tony said with a laugh. “It’s so stupid, I’m Tony Stark. I’m a member of so many exclusive and expensive clubs. I was a member of those clubs from the day I was born. I could buy this place and it’s terrible business model. I won’t but I could. I badly want to be a member and I hate it that there is something this cool that I’m not a part of.

“So how do I do it? How do I become a member?” Tony asked knocking back the last of his whiskey before chasing it down with the shot of Mountain Dew. “Huh, that’s actually really good.” 

Steve threw back his head and laughed. “I guess having money means no accounting for taste.”

“Don’t knock it until you try it,” Tony said. 

“I’m not going to try it,” Steve said “Whiskey, all whiskey, taste of iodine to me. It’s like drinking a glass of salt that burns on the way down.”

“That’s a damned shame, Rogers.”

“But to get back to your question, you can become a member if another member leaves. I’ll tell you now though. We’ve got more people waiting to become members and no one who’s ready to give up their spot. Thanks, Wanda,” Steve said to the young woman who slid two glasses of water, another set of drinks, and a plate of assorted appetizers onto their table before walking away. 

“Risotto bites. Beef tataki. Coconut prawns. And artichoke dip with toasted flatbread,” Steve said, indicating each item. “Dig in.”

“This just makes me even angrier,” Tony said around a mouthful of deep-fried rice. “Damn these are good.”

“Yeah, Thor’s got free rein with the menu so it changes week to week. Not sure who’s with him is back there tonight. He and Scott’s friends switch off.”

“Kurt,” said Bucky as he slid onto the banquette beside Steve. “Kurt is working with Thor tonight. Luis and Dave will be in tomorrow. Hi, Bucky Barnes,” Bucky said extending a hand towards Tony. 

“Tony Stark,” Tony replied giving Bucky’s hand a shake. 

“Welcome to the Avenger, Mister Stark. I’ve heard a lot about you from Stevie here,” Bucky said with a smirk then takes a sip from Steve’s glass. 

“It’s Tony. Please tell me that all he talks about is how much of a horrible boss I am,” Tony said. 

“Oh absolutely, you’re the worst. Terrible pension and benefits package and no vacation time. Stevie here had to get a second job as a bouncer at this horrible dive bar because of you,” Bucky said indicating the bar around them. “With Blackjack, hookers, and the mob as far as the eye can see.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be staffing the door, Buck?” Steve said pointedly. 

“Luke said he’d swap out for a bit so I could have a break,” Bucky said tossing Luke a jaunty salute. Luke just nodded back. “You know that his Jessica is pregnant? He told me just now. We’ll have to get them a baby gift.” 

“Mazel Tov,” Tony said.

“Anyway, you hanging around until close?” Bucky asked Steve around a mouthful of prawn. 

“Probably not, gotta make sure Tony can make it back to his la-di-dah Manhattan from the back alleys here,” Steve said. 

“I resemble that!” Tony said with a laugh. “With all the twists and turns and similar garbage cans and the fact that I don’t know Brooklyn at all, I’ll need Steve here as a guide.”

“Well, keep ‘Slumming’ Stark here safe Stevie. I’ll see you back at home when we’re done for the night,” Bucky said sliding out of the booth. He leaned back over to brush a quick kiss to Steve’s hair. “Tony, a pleasure.”

“Pleasure’s mine,” Tony replied. He and Steve watched as Bucky went back to his post by the door. “Nice guy your boy.”

“Husband, actually.” Steve said tapping his ring.

“My mistake,” Tony said. They were quiet for a bit as they enjoyed the food, the drinks, and the music. Wanda came by, after a while, and quietly cleared the used dishes and glassware from the table. Leaving Steve and Tony with the drinks they are both slowly sipping, enjoying.

“I gotta ask,” Tony said after a while. “I can’t figure it out. Why did you show me this place? You’re a humble guy Steve. That’s what I like about you. Sometimes it makes me angry that you don’t take more credit for your work. But this, hell. If I was part owner I would be rubbing it in the face of everyone I hate. Telling them ‘nah-nah you can’t join’.” 

Steve was quiet for a bit, thoughtful. “Do you realize,” he started “that when we have a design meeting and you show up, then you always end up in my office for a couple of hours? I asked Ms. Potts about that. She says she has to trick you to get you to the high level CEO meetings and AGMs. But a run of the mill design meeting? You leave your lab, you make time for us. It hit me today why.” 

“And why’s that?” Tony asked looking over the rim of his glass. 

“You like us. Or you like me at least. At Stark Design, I might not understand the science and engineering behind what you do. But we have a similar imagination. I think you like that about me and my team. But more, I think you want, no. You need a friend. Someone who’s not Ms. Potts or Colonel Rhodes.” 

Steve pauses for a moment there, the conversation sinking into the two of them. “If you want a friend,” Steve says quietly, “I’d love to be that person.” 

Tony blinks, looks away, looks around the room. His eyes skirting back to Steve then away again. He sniffs a few times while doing so before settling in on a cautious smile. 

“I’ll even throw in a friend’s benefit,” Steve says. “Wave the membership to this place. But no lording it over Justin Hammer or whoever. Just keep it on the D.L.”

“Really Steve,” Tony says “you make the shittiest deals. Honestly you’re coming out the worst in this friendship already. You have to deal with me and I get access to this place.”

Steve just laughed. 

+++  
They sat for a while longer, conversation flowing freely as they sipped their drinks. The blues band on stage took a break and the stereo took over for a while playing Miles Davis and other soft jazz. 

“Next time I come here,” Tony stated, “I’m wearing a fedora.”

“That’s it, you’re banned,” Steve said. “Banned for life.”

“I’m gonna do it!” Tony said with a grin.

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Steve argued, pointing a finger at him. “Fedoras are the route of all evil.” 

“They’re a fashion statement!”

“For douche dude bros stuck in their glory days of the 1990s, like Justin Hammer!”

“I - wait really?”

“Yeah, I saw him wearing one once,” Steve said with a shake of his head. “It was not a good look for the hat.”

Tony cackled, “Alright, Rogers. Alright. You win. No fedoras.” 

“The poor thing,” Steve said warming to the theme. “Stuck with Justin Hammer up it ass.”

“Noooo,” Tony said wiping his eyes “Noo don’t”

“Someone should start a rescue agency for hats like that,” Steve said and starts to hum ‘I will remember you’.

Tony gives up, folding his arms on the table to cushion his head as he shakes with laughter. Steve isn’t immune. Wiping the tears from his eyes and snorting. 

“Damn you, Rogers,” Tony chokes with laughter. “Damn you.”

They both use the extra napkins on the table to dry their eyes and blow noses. Both struggling to not crack up again. While wiping his eyes clear for a second time, Tony looks over towards the door. Bucky shoots him a grin and a wink then goes back to his book. 

“Did you want another drink?” Steve asks scrunching up his used napkins into a ball.

“No, I think I’m good,” Tony replies. 

“Alright, I’ll bring this stuff back to the bar and settle our tab,” he gathers up the used glasses and assorted napkins that are left on the table. “No no, this is on me tonight,” he says waving away the motions Tony was making to pull out his wallet. 

Tony shrugs into his coat and picks up Steve’s coat and bag from the banquette, he walks over to the bar to meet him. 

Natasha is ringing Steve up. “How was the drink?” She asks after Tony approaches. 

“Best I’ve ever had,” he says. She smiles in response. 

“Gentlemen, a pleasure,” she says before moving back behind the bar. 

“Night Natasha,” Steve says with a little wave. Bruce, at the far end of the bar, also catches it and gives him a nod. “Thanks,” Steve says to Tony. He pulls on his coat and tosses his bag over one shoulder.

“Remind me next time to introduce you to Bruce. I think you’d get along with him,” Steve says as they head out. Steve shares a quick kiss with Bucky at the door before they step outside. 

“Oh?” Tony says. “How come?”

Steve pauses to do up his coat once they’re outside. He looks at Tony and gives him a small smug smile. “Bruce. Or rather Doctor Bruce Banner he’s a physicist over at -”

“Wait! Wait! What!!” Tony shouts looking like he’s about to run through the door again. Steve steers him by the elbow towards the street. “That was Bruce Banner as in THE BRUCE BANNER?!”

Steve smiles, “Yeah I’ll introduce you.” Listening as Tony goes off on all of Bruce’s accomplishments. How he’s read every article the man has produced. How he’s only communicated with him a few times via email and so on as they walk back to the subway station. 

+++

Monday morning finds Steve staring down at 150 emails in his inbox. All from Tony Stark. He chuckles to himself. ‘Extending friendship towards Tony? Yeah this is what he’s in for,’ he thinks to himself.

He doesn’t bother to read any of the emails, just boots up the Stark Message app on his computer and types one out, letting Tony know that he’s in the office. Steve takes a sip of coffee as he sifts through Tony’s emails. Replying to the ones that call for a reply and deleting others.

His computer lets off a series of pings, notifications of new messages arriving. 

Steve sits back and smiles.


End file.
